


So Close

by thorkiship18



Series: ThunderFrost: Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Pre-Thor (2011), Singing, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Spells & Enchantments, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Thor can't sleep, so he goes off to find Loki.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done Thor/Loki lol, I know.

Thor wakes up in the middle of the night, restless.

This almost never happens. He had a wonderful day today. He, the Warriors Three and Sif all went on a grand hunt to capture an ancient beast guarded by ferocious creatures. Needless to say, This bested them easily with his hammer, and his lightning. Though, the one person he desired to have by his side during the fight was not there. No, instead that person decided to stay behind, head in his books, and rear in a chair. Thor grins when he thinks of him.

Loki.

Dearest brother, occasional rival, sometimes lover, depending on the day.

Loki stayed here in the castle, reading his books on spells and other things Seiðr. He deals in deception and trickery to defeat his foes. Thor does not see the beauty in it. He would rather prefer to fight his enemies up close and personal, with brute force no less. However, Thor cannot fault his brother for using Magic. If he desires to use it, then so shall it be. He cannot judge Loki for his choice. He is a grand fighter though, Thor will definitely give him credit where it's due. Summoned Daggers are his specialty.

"Fine..." Thor mumbles to himself in the dark, finally getting out of the bed. If he's this restless, then he might as well sneak into Loki's bedchambers. He is probably still up anyways, nose deep in a tome.

Thor stretches, stark naked. Trousers will definitely help out a lot. It'd be a shame if some poor guard were to gaze upon him like this walking in the halls, though he can name a few people who would love to see him this way. Thor pulls on a pair of black pants, and a red tunic before exiting his room. He peers out into the hall, making sure no one is around. It would cause suspicion if someone were to see him sneaking into Loki's room at this hour, though some might chalk it up to brotherly shenanigans.

The Prince of Asgard makes his way down the hall, quickly and stealthily, narrowly avoiding any guards. He smiles, thinking about how fun this is, how exciting it is do this. The thrill of being discovered only spurs him on. Soon, Thor arrives in Loki's bedchambers, not even bothering to knock. When he gets inside, he expects to see Loki splayed out on his bed, surrounded by books, but he finds something else entirely. The bed is perfectly made, and all of his books are off on the desk in neat piles.

Thor frowns, unsure of what to do. Loki is not here, which comes as a slight surprise. He's always in the bed when Thor sneaks in. Wherever could he be? And that's when Thor sees it, right out of the window coming from Loki's balcony. Green lights. Curious, he wanders over to the glass doors, opening them. A slight breeze welcomes Thor, wind blowing through his hair. Loki is not on the balcony either, but the lights are coming from below, in the gardens.

It's hard to see much from here because there's a large tree obscuring the view, but Thor can hear a young man below. Singing beautifully. Without looking, he knows exactly who it is. Thor races out of Loki's room, running silently through the halls until he's made it into the gardens. When he's outside, he follows the voice further in, determined to find him. It's not long before Thor comes across the huge tree, and the man sitting underneath of it, singing and reading from a book while casting spells.

Thor grins, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I didn't know could sing, brother."

Loki is startled by Thor, and he stops singing. Simultaneously, he ceases in his spell casting. Quickly, his guard is up, and he responds like usual. "You never asked if I could."

"Fair, I suppose."

"What do you want? Why are you up at this time of night?" Loki smirks then. "You snuck into my chambers again, didn't you?"

Thor doesn't even falter. He grins brighter. "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. You're very easy to read."

"Really? What am I thinking?"

"Something lewd, and very barbaric about me, you, and my bed. Oh, and it involves shocking me."

Thor is surprised, and his arms fall to his sides. "Did you use your Seiðr to read my mind?"

"No," Loki chuckles. "You're just incredibly easy to read, just like I said. Predictable."

"Silvertongue."

"Brute."

Loki goes back to his studies, but doesn't sing again. Thor looks around the garden; the freshly manicured grass feels amazing under his bare feet. He knows why Loki chose to come out here now. It's incredibly peaceful, quiet. Pleasant. Thor eventually walks over to Loki, sitting down next to him crosslegged. Loki does not seem to be too disturbed by this breach in personal space, something that Thor is happy about. But when he learns his head in to read what Loki is studying, the youngest of the two sighs.

"Might I help you, brother?"

"Oh." Thor says. "I'm just curious."

"Well, stop it."

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Oh. That's wonderful. A book about what?"

Loki growls softly. "Spells."

"Hmm. What kind of spells?"

"If you want to keep me company, do so without talking please." Loki snaps.

Thor smiles, putting his arm around Loki. "Whatever you say, my darling Loki."

"Ugh..."

But Loki doesn't shy away from his touch. Quite the opposite. He leans into him, unconsciously resting his head against Thor's as he continues to sing the song from earlier. The green light appears from the book again. A spell activated by singing? This is new to Thor, yet he enjoys it only because Loki is the one singing. He places a sweet kiss to the top of the raven haired God's head, chuckling when he hears Loki's voice waver.

"You're marvelous."

Loki blushes. "Stop talking."

"You're beautiful."

"Thor..."

"You're perfect."

"I will stab you again."

"Go on. Do it. It'll only make me love you more. Just admit you love me just as much."

"N--Never!"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you love me."

Loki huffs, going back to his singing as Thor listens, closing his eyes. Loki will never admit it out loud, Thor knows that, but he can't deny how he feels in his heart no matter what. 


End file.
